Adjustment
by louisemiko
Summary: Oneshot: A look into five years after the Titan formation and Robin's thoughts on making a decision he won't soon regret. Rated T for suggestive adult themes just to be safe.


_**Disclaimer -**__ I do not own the Teen Titans, but I sure wish I did._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Adjustment<span>**

"I love it"

"Are you certain, the colour can be changed if you prefer something brighter…I know how fond you were of colour in your previous-"

"I said I love it…I love you."

Starfire turned her head to face the handsome young man in front of her, almost six foot of muscle and intelligence lived within this charming nineteen year old. She studied him closer, the small smile in the upturn of his lips, the square jawline that was usually so tight and rigid softened ever so gently; sending flutters inside her stomach. His fingers slowly found themselves tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her orange tinted ear; she smiled gently; leaning her head into his palm as it scooped her face; his thumb grazing her cheek lovingly.

"I love it Star, honestly"

Her large emerald eyes scanned his perfect face, a slight heat caressing her cheeks at his handsomeness. She never dreamed she would be in the place in which she stood, receiving such love and care from the boy wonder who captivated her all those years ago; the same boy she dreamt about almost every night.

"You are certain about this? We can wait-"

"No more waiting"

"Perhaps another year…just until-"

"I'm ready now"

"But what about-"

"What about nothing? It's time, time for the change."

She sighed ever so gently, her glazed eyes shrouded in worry as they dropped the floor beneath her feet.

"I will miss Robin"

"I'm still here Star, it's still me under here you know"

She sulked, pouting her cherry lips like a child. He watched her expressions in delight, his heart bursting in joy at her playfulness.

"I know, but I liked the green"

"I think you liked the tights"

"Richard!"

He chuckled gently, earning a playful smack on the shoulder from his Tamaranian girlfriend, super strength and all. He watched her pout melt away into the smile he longed for on his darkest nights, five years ago she came to this planet and into his life; and it had never been the same since. Today marked his first step of independence, today marked his uneducated graduation. Today marked the rest of his life, of the man he will be, of the life he will lead. And he planned on keeping a certain redhead in it for the foreseeable future. She waltz out of reaching distance and floated to her dresser, he watched attentively as she picked up her brush and began running it through her long red hair. He was almost disappointed that her back was to him, but if he peeked over her shoulder just enough; he could see those emerald pools in the reflection of the mirror staring right back at him like they should be.

"You don't approve?"

His question weighed heavy on her heart, creating a crease of a frown in her forehead. The thought of him becoming disheartened by her approval upset her more than it should have, she mentally cursed her emotional nature. Placing the brush back on the dresser she turned in her seat to face him.

"Of course, it is just things are changing so fast…Beast Boy no longer goes by his name, Raven wears the cloak of white, Cyborg has more contact with the Justice League than ever, you are…" Her green eyes followed him from head to toe, a sad smile creeping onto her face "you and I am…nothing, I have not done the changing."

He chuckled slightly before pulling her to her feet, his large hands held hers carefully; as if the woman in front of him was anything but fragile. His thumb grazed her cheek slowly, his masked eyes staring into hers from beneath their security.

"You have saved an entire solar system, fought the binds of being the damsel in distress Princess your planet wanted you to be, saved the team from splitting on more than one occasion and most importantly, you stole my heart Starfire. You've done more than what anyone could wish to do within one lifetime."

She blushed lightly under his gaze, bringing her fingers up to push her hair back behind her ear. His eyes followed her nervous habit and gave into temptation, pressing his lips against her temple gently; unconsciously taking in her sweet scent of strawberries.

"I wouldn't be here without you Star, none of us would. Gar consulted with you first before he made the change, Raven was inspired by your bravery and courage during your battle with the Gordanians to show her true self, Cyborg wouldn't have agreed to work alongside the league if you hadn't have introduced him to Donna, and me…I sure as hell wouldn't be standing here in this if you weren't here next to me sweetheart. You never needed to grow up, you've always been one step ahead of us all; you shouldn't need me to remind you of that."

Her eyes shimmered in the orange light of the coming sunrise, tears of happiness begging to fall. She leaned up ever so slightly closing her eyes and pressed her lips against his roughly begging for his attention that was automatically retuned. His hands roamed around her tiny waist, pulling her as close as she would go and deepened the kiss. As usual, he found himself wanting more, wanting nothing more than to take her on the bed in the corner of the room. He had the time, right? Her fingers splayed across his chest, the heat of love and promise radiating off one another in the morning light. He guided her towards the bed, hoping to achieve his goal until her smile deterred him from entering her mouth and her giggle distracted him from his motives. He looked down to see her laughing face and his heart pounded at the sight, the way she did this to him he would never understand. He pecked her lips lightly as she continued to laugh

"What are you so giggly about?"

She threw her head back in laugher and he felt her hands remove themselves from his body, much to his disappointment. He watched her continue laughing, holding her stomach as that utopian sounded drifted through his ears and he gave into the contagiousness of her laughter; finding himself following her lead. After a few short minutes of howling in delight and gaining a numbing pain from the upturn of his cheeks, he began raining himself back in; his eyes never leaving her smiling face. He wrapped an arm around her waist casually and brought her closer to him, her body moving in perfect rhythm with his actions.

"All right chuckles, going to tell me what that was about?"

Her erupted laughter calmed to quiet giggles as she moved her hand over her mouth in courtesy.

"Forgive me, I had opened my eyes for merely a second and caught sight of the costume and wondered who on earth I was kissing!"

Her giggles started up again encouraging a smile from him as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh really? You know, you should stop going round kissing random superheroes, I heard you have a protective boyfriend that can cause quite a bit of damage."

At this, her playful giggles stopped and she raised an eyebrow in curiosity at his sudden playfulness.

"Oh yes, he is so strong and most handsome; not to mention he is amazing in the bedroom…"

She batted her long black eyelashes up at him, watching him squirm under her charms. He gulped, swallowing his earlier cockiness and smirked before capturing her face in his hands and pulling her closer. Slowly he leant down to her ear, grazing the top of it with his desperate lips.

"You'll be the death of me Star"

"And you me"

"Die together?"

"Always, my love"

They both smiled softly and she reached up and removed his mask carefully, revealing the familiar pools of cerulean blue she loved so much staring back at her with both love and lust. She knew their love was eternal, she knew they would forever be in one another's hearts; no matter the circumstance. She knew this ebony-haired, blue eyed man in front of her was the only thing on this planet that could kill her and she knew that she too, despite his humanity; would be his only true demise. He finally saw her clearly, as he always preferred to the mask and wondered, how on earth he got so lucky as to fall in love with his best friend and have her love him back, he thought fondly of their friendship over the years; how much they had each changed but both stayed the same. Through all the battles, through all the deaths of fallen heroes and rise of new ones, the two never strayed, their relationship never became strained; they just simply adjusted to one another and the situations thrown at them.

The screech of the Titan alarm broke them out of their haze, he reached for his mask and placed it back on and she floated around the room; fastening the silver plated gorget around her neck and smoothing down her purple cut out leotard. She turned to face her lover, a wave of red flowing over shoulder and down her back to her waist. He watched her with passion, eying her every curve and a smile emerged on lips as he eyed her warrior costume; he wondered how she could be so completely unaware of what she looked like and how much she had changed, surely one look in the mirror would give her the answer she needed?

"Are you ready?"

"Absolutely"

He fixed his black utility belt around his waist and reached for her hand which she took automatically and the two darted out of the room, hand in hand; heart in heart ready to face the world together for the first time as Nightwing and Starfire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN -<strong>__ Should be doing my dissertation, did this instead. My bash at Robin taking on the role of Nightwing, I am aware I may have messed with the timeline a little (BB becoming Changeling before Robin became Nightwing), but hey it's my story, as always, please R&R_

_- Louisemiko_


End file.
